Rave Rutrow
Rave Rutrow is a side character in Glitchtale that first appeared in the first part of Game Over. He is the CEO of the Rutrow company. Appearance Rave has spiky blonde hair on the top and purple hair on the bottom, pale skin, and yellow-purple irises. He wears a dark purple vest and sometimes he also wears goggles. Personality Rave holds a rather arrogant personality and he doesn't seem to take most things too seriously, even warnings. He also appears rather rude as he directly called Ronan a dog. Regardless he still has empathy and expressed an obvious grudge towards Jessica due to her role in Alina's death. Rave is rather antisocial. He spends most of his time alone, and as a result, he's unable to give speeches or anything similar to one. He doesn't like making friends as he's afraid that something bad will happen to them. Abilities * Two-Traited Soul: Rave possesses a Two-Traited Soul; consisting of Justice and Perseverance. * Gadgets: When running The Rutrow company, he has access to many weapons and devices. The devices he brought are firearms (for himself) and the Avalon (A shield that is stronger than the one at the arena), which are capable of converting magic of one or more trait into another trait. * Smith & Wesson: Rave possesses a pair of handguns. One is purple and utilizes Perseverance magic. The other is yellow and utilizes Justice Magic. Official Comics/Stories Alina and Rave Official Comic This comic shows Alina's earlier life before falling into the Underground. Alina put makeup on Rave only to be interrupted by Noah, Rave's older brother, and Alina's father, requesting Rave to take care of Alina. He gets cut off once he realizes Alina had given Rave a makeover and leaves, seemingly weirded out. Tumblr pl0zvheBEh1rqg5ieo1 500.png tumblr pl0zvheBEh1rqg5ieo10 r1 500.png tumblr pl0zvheBEh1rqg5ieo3 500.png tumblr pl0zvheBEh1rqg5ieo4 500.png tumblr pl0zvheBEh1rqg5ieo2 r1 500.png tumblr pl0zvheBEh1rqg5ieo6 500.png tumblr pl0zvheBEh1rqg5ieo7 500.png tumblr pl0zvheBEh1rqg5ieo8 500.png tumblr pl0zvheBEh1rqg5ieo7 500.png tumblr pl0zvheBEh1rqg5ieo5 r1 500.png "It's not the easy way out" Official Comic This comic explains Rave's behavior and why he avoids befriending others, as it's so that he doesn't feel grief if they die like how many of the people he was close to did. Tumblr inline pr24xoGwzM1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24xr06C71r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24xyGGAo1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24y8MaGU1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24yqD6oy1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24z0Bc191r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24zaxrTg1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24zivAgf1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24zw0tpf1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr2500MfKT1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr2507ruF41r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr250hWJwJ1r8sokt 500.png Rave Rutrow | Failed Timeline Official Story This story portrays on how Rave died in the first timeline and takes place after Undyne and Ronan's death in the first timeline. "The Avalon, a machine which’s sole purpose is to provide protection, it stores massive amounts of magic inside of it, and it can transform different traits’s magic into the one it needs to generate the shield. The machine was installed at the school ready to set up a dome-shaped barrier if anything too dangerous happened to get close, this, however, backfired horribly when the giant monster appeared in the city. Attracted by big amounts of magic, the monsters immediately began it's way towards the school. With so little time and with an imminent danger making it's way to the school, there was basically nothing they could do. The only thing they came up with was a distraction… Rave ordered his people to take the Avalon away from the school and install it in the park. If the giant monster reaches the school then there’ll be just a layer of magic protecting the people in it. There were too many lives at risk to let the monster get closer With the machine installed somewhere else, and being set at full power, they could lure the monster to the park and trap it inside for long enough for people to evacuate the safe perimeters and flee from the city. However, this was probably a one-way ticket for the ones participating in the plan. Rave along with a group of powerful kindness wizards, stood next to the machine waiting for the monster to get close enough for them to trap it inside the magic dome. The monster wasn’t smart, the trap worked as planned. But what was lacking of intelligence it made it up with it's size and raw power. Once the dome captured the monster, it began thrashing around the walls of the magic shield. The Avalon lost huge chunks of power with every hit, and it was clear it wasn’t going to hold it back for much longer. The monster was far more powerful than anticipated, and so, Rave and the wizards began to feed the machine with their own soul power, keeping the barrier from breaking. Right now, the Avalon is the only thing standing between this giant monstrosity, and everyone’s lives." Tumblr 38805ea4d3b315c03063e7f8f5b28a3f a104b864 1280.jpg "One by one the wizards dropped to their knees, either dizzy or unconscious from using too much soul power. Recklessly, the monster began to hit the barrier with more force each time. Each blow felt like a direct hit to the wizard’s souls. Until… only Rave was left. Many thoughts went through Rave’s mind… how he let his arrogant mood get the best of him in his last talk with Jessica, the last time he played with Alina, his older brother, and how he too was in charge of this city many years ago… The city his brother swore to protect is now at the brink of destruction… and he wasn’t going to let that happen, at least not easily. Being the last one standing, his strong sense of Justice and the perseverance to push through, exploited the full potential of his soul and magical powers. He continued on feeding the Avalon with enough magic to keep the monster trapped inside the dome. He wasn’t allowed to fail, it was all or nothing and it seemed he had managed to reach a stalemate against the monster until… It tried something different… The creature stopped hitting the walls of the dome… and instead, it increased it's size, slowly but surely the monster’s dense body started to fill the dome, Rave immediately noticed what was going to happen. But there was nothing he could do, the Avalon was at it's limit… he was at his limit. Still holding on, the monster filled the entirety of the dome inside and continued to push in all directions. Increasing it’s size even more, adding pressure on every inch of the shield. Rave’s soul was at it's limit, he looked at the shield… it was cracking… then he looked down at the floor with a blurry vision and nearly passing out, with a faint and exhausted smile on his face he muttered to himself. ' Are you proud of me?… Noah? ' With his soul still linked to the Avalon, the monster broke the entire dome from all directions taking away all the magic remaining on Rave’s soul in one go… a lethal situation for a human soul. Usually humans push themselves to their limits little by little, but if all of their magic is suddenly ripped from them in a few seconds… it feels like their hearts stop pumping blood through their veins, a sort of stroke, but connected to their souls, not their bodies. Having the shield being broken from all sides while still being connected to the machine that powered it… felt like Rave’s soul itself shattered with the Avalon. The monster broke free, and as the remaining shards from the magic shield flew through the air, Rave dropped to the floor, with no pulse… Dead." History Game Over Part 1 After Ronan and Undyne introduce each other Ronan got a call from one of his men that Rave has come to the city and would like to speak with the one in charge. They then proceed to go to the "Safe Perimeter 01" area, the place where Rave is waiting for them. Rave greets both of them and said that he saw on the news that there is a problem about something in the city and wish to help. Ronan then cut him off and told him that he knows why he's here and he can't use his weapons here because of city rules. Rave just him a strange smile and said that he's aware, but then insult Ronan by saying '''"I said I wanted to talk to the one in charge. Not her dog." '''He then asks Ronan where's Jessica. After that, the screen fades to black. Part 2 During Part 2, Rave is seen in the backstory Ronan tells Undyne that he was the younger brother of Jessica's husband, Noah Rutrow. After he died, Jessica had taken the rule of the city because Rave was too young, though Rave was much more of a fit ruler. Rave's family wanted to take care of Alina, but Jessica was stubborn and kept her, but it was too late when she had noticed that she couldn't take care of her daughter and her job at the same time, as Alina had run away to the Underground. Jessica tells Rave to wait for a signal from her or her subordinate to allow him to use his weapons. Rave asks to wait for what and says that her officers have no magical training and are dying left and right. Jessica says she'd be responsible for more deaths if Rave let his people in. Rave makes a comment saying that this isn't the first time someone dies under her care, referencing Alina. He says he will wait but when everything is done he will take proper care of the city. He is then last seen being called by Jessica who allows him to use his magical weapons after seeing the giant Pink Creature. Ḣ̸͈a̷̞̽ẗ̵̥́e̸̟͒ Rave is seen waiting for Jessica as Jessica said that they will talk later. Suddenly he notices that there is a injured monster in his lab and soon he finds out that it's Gaster also a very important person and also remembers that Gaster went along with Jessica and suddenly a pale face comes out from Rave, worried and shocked that why Jessica isn't with him. He asks Gaster about her but he ignores and says a "good news" that he has, been promoted to the leader of the place. Rave recommends Gaster to stay and rest and heals his injuries by the H. M. Rave asks Gaster for ideas about how to destroy Kumuzilla as the answer Gaster states Rave that he looks smart and he should find out it by himself. Rave starts investigating about the topic and soon he gets the idea. He makes a plan about how to destroy or re-interrupt the giant pink creature. Rave informs the army about the plan. After it Rave is seen near the arena and rescues Ronan. He again uses the H.M to heal Ronan's wound. Then Rave asks Undyne if she can help to lure away the monster by her magic. Trivia * He focuses on creating weapons that combine magic with guns of all kind. * Rave controls the top technological advances of the continent, being the one in charge of the Rutrow company. * Jessica doesn't necessarily like him.http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/174646582930/does-rave-have-any-connections-with-jessica-from * Rave holds a grudge for Jessica for Alina's death. * Rave uses a gun that's personalized to work with his magic. * He can't swim and wears heeled boots. ** He wears these boots in order to feel taller. * Rave and the wizard of Kindness, Mila Rutrow, have the same surname. ** Whether or not this was intentional has not yet been revealed. * Rave is the inventor of the H.M. * Rave carries a family photo with him at all times.https://www.instagram.com/p/BzjcZi8AJpB/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link References Navigation tr:Rave Rutrow ru:Рейв Рутроу Category:Side characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Content